1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic device that includes the electro-optical apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electro-optical apparatuses such as liquid crystal display apparatuses, organic EL (electroluminescence) display apparatuses, and so on have a basic configuration in which two substrates are laminated together, and thus are often used in low-profile electronic devices such as flat-panel televisions.
In particular, organic EL display apparatuses employ organic EL elements, which are self-luminous devices, and thus are more useful in realizing low profiles than liquid crystal display apparatuses, which require light sources such as backlights or the like. Meanwhile, with flat-panel televisions, a trend toward larger screens (enlargement) is in full swing, and lighter weights are being demanded for such display apparatuses in order to improve the ability to handle the apparatuses. Here, using a resin substrate, which is lighter in weight than a glass substrate, for the material of the substrate can be thought of as a method for realizing lighter weights.
For example, JP-A-2002-15858 proposes an organic EL display apparatus in which organic EL elements are formed upon a plastic substrate that is in the form of a film. This document proposes that with such a display apparatus, a lighter weight can be achieved in the apparatus even in the case where the screen of the apparatus is enlarged.
However, although a resin substrate is lightweight, such a substrate is also flimsy and lacking in strength, and will thus sag under its own weight if enlarged; accordingly, a support member such as, for example, a metallic support frame is required, which is problematic in that the final apparatus is thick as well as heavy. To rephrase, there has been a problem in that past display apparatuses have lacked toughness.
On the other hand, a substrate that is too hard, as is the case with a glass substrate, is brittle and breaks easily, making it difficult to handle, and there has thus been demand for a certain amount of flexibility in such a substrate.
In other words, past display apparatuses have been problematic in that such apparatuses have had difficulty striking a balance between strength and flexibility. To rephrase, there is a problem in that it has been difficult to realize a display apparatus having a lightweight yet tough configuration.